


It Feels like Home Now

by arcticwolves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I wont apologize for art, M/M, Raphael Smiles, Simon is a vampire, but also a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticwolves/pseuds/arcticwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying that moving to Hotel Dumort was freaking him out was an understatement. Simon almost felt like he was going to lose his freaking mind, his whole life had changed in a question of a few days.¬ He had died and was reborn, he had become a vampire with an endless thirst for blood and as if that wasn’t devastating enough, being this –being a monster–, he had to leave his family and life as he knew behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels like Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Saphael fic. One might say Raphael is a bit OOC but this is how I imagine Raphael in love. I also hinted Raphael as Demisexual, because he is demisexual in my headcanon. Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> Note: this haven't been revised yet.

          Saying that moving to Hotel Dumort was freaking him out was an understatement. Simon almost felt like he was going to lose his freaking mind, his whole life had changed in a question of a few days. He had died and was reborn, he had become a vampire with an endless thirst for blood and as if that wasn’t devastating enough, being this –being a _monster_ –, he had to leave his family and life as he knew behind. He had to join Raphael’s clan, he had to be with his kind, in Hotel Dumort. And leaving with a bunch of strangers was already a challenge, let alone living with vampires and doing this while trying to figure out how to adapt to this new form was _fucking murder_. Simon wanted to curl up and die –well he was already dead. _Undead_ , he heard a voice in his head saying, said voice sounded a lot like Raphael’s.

         He sighed as he got acquainted with the room Raphael designated to him, it was a large room as all of the hotel’s rooms were. Its design was classic but with a modern touch to it. Everything seemed so fancy even the queen size bed in the middle of the room seemed like it costs more than Simon’s rent. The bedside tables seemed to be made out of the finest woods. And Simon felt even more out of place since he was familiar with his humble bedroom. He had to get used to it though. He didn’t have any of his clothes with him but Raphael had promised they would be delivered soon. Whatever “soon” means. Simon had let out a little laugh when he saw a coffin in the corner of the room, and Raphael wasn’t lying. The coffin was adorned with gold. _Fuck even their fucking coffins are fancy_ – he thought to himself with a exasperated sigh.

        _“Welcome home”_ , Raphael had said. But home was the last word that came to Simon’s mind when he was in the Hotel. But it’ll become his home. At least he hopes it will. He has to be with his kind. He is a vampire now, the sooner he accepted that, the better. It’s easier said than done though. He had put a strong front throughout this whole debacle, for Clary. She felt so guilty already and putting more on her shoulders wasn’t going to help, even though she selfishly made the choice to turn him into a vampire, he knew she thought she was doing what was right. So Simon pretended that it was fine in front of her, that he wanted to be here. But the truth was that he was lost, and he felt so lonely. He sat on the bed, feeling the cotton sheets with his hands, trying to figure out what’s next. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to be this.

           Simon was forced to come back to reality when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in”, he said uncertain. And the door was being opened slowly to reveal Raphael on the other side. Simon furrowed his brows confused as to why he was here. “hey”, he said slowly.

            “Hello”, Raphael said, “I wanted to see if you were settled and to let you know that we’ll begin training tomorrow”, he finished. Simon sighed feeling tired of all this already.

             “Fine”, Simon said simply and that made Raphael break his blank expression and raise an eyebrow at the teenager.

                “Fine. Just like that,” Raphael said, looking amused for once, “no unnecessary babbling or questions?”, Simon just looked at him, unable to come up with anything to say, this whole thing had hit him now that he was in the hotel,  his new _home._ It had hit him _hard_ , and he felt unlike himself, and didn’t feel the need to question anything Raphael was saying. He was feeling way too much exhausted to even question Raphael - and  _that_ said a lot about how he was feeling at the moment.

            Raphael looked uncharacteristically concerned now, frowning. “Are you okay?” he asked carefully. And Simon felt anger build up inside of him, it wasn’t necessarily directed to Raphael, but to the situation and to that stupid ass question.

          “Am I okay?,” Simon snapped. “of course I’m not okay! I don’t know how to function anymore- I don’t know how to be this!” He said louder. Simon didn’t want to snap at Raphael or at anyone like this, but he couldn’t contain his anger now. “I don’t think I can do this”, he said with a whisper now. Forcing the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes to go away before they drop. He didn’t look in Raphael’s direction until now. He looked restrained as he moved slowly to sit on the bed beside Simon. He looked into Simon’s eyes and he kind of looked determined.  

            “I’ll help you figure it out. When I told you I’d take care of you, that we vampires take care of each other, I wasn’t lying.”, Raphael said looking serious. “I know how hard it is to adapt, I’ve been there. But it gets better”.

            Simon didn’t know what to say, he’s never seen Raphael talk to him like this in the short time they have known each other. He sounded sincere and Simon really wanted to believe his words, and part of him does. He just nodded in reply though. But Raphael seemed to understand, he nodded back as he got up from the bed. He was about to leave through the heavy-looking wooden door when he turned back, “one of our mundane help will get your fresh clothes in the morning, in the meantime we can  provide you some of our own”. With that he left the room.

             Simon just sat there. Weirdly feeling a little less alone now. _“maybe it’ll get better”_ he allowed himself to think. And thanks to Raphael it almost sounded like it could be true.

 

♠  ♠

 

               The following day he begun his training with Raphael and it wasn’t easy. “First thing we will practice is your hearing. I’ll teach you how to control it so that it won’t be unbearable”, Raphael said. They were in a large hall with no windows. For obvious reasons. It was well decorated as the whole hotel was. “It’s all about focus”, he finished.

                 Simon wasn’t feeling very confident about the whole thing but he _had_ to try, this heightened hearing was driving him crazy. “Okay, I can do this”, Simon said but it was mostly to himself. Something crossed Simon’s mind. “Hey. Can we turn into actual bats?” Simon asked as he warmed up (he knew he wasn’t doing anything physical for now but he did it nonetheless). Raphael looked at him looking annoyed. “What”, Simon asked, confused.

              “You can’t be serious”, Raphael said and all Simon could do was stare. He asked a very reasonable question, okay? Raphael rolled his eyes “Oh god, you _are”_ Simon frowned.

               “How come you can say G-“, Simon stopped as he felt his throat tighten. “-the G word and I can’t?”

                “You have to re-learn to say it,” Raphael said. “when you are reborn you’re not considered God’s creation anymore, therefore you’re unworthy of saying it”. Simon wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t a religious person but that was kind of a punch in his stomach. _Not god’s creation_. That was a hard pill to swallow. “can we begin your training?” Raphael said looking annoyed again. Simon nodded feeling slightly embarrassed. If he could still blush, He’d be blushing right now.

                  “Yeah, sorry”, Simon said as the older vampire moved to turn on a small radio lying on the floor. As soon as it was on Simon fell to his knees, the loud sound coming from the radio making him wince in pain “turn it off!”, he screamed through the sound. Raphael was saying something but he was almost whispering it and Simon couldn’t hear it, specially with a fucking radio making his ears bleed. Simon focused on Raphael’s lips in a attempt to read them. _Raphael has really nice lips_ , Simon thought, but pushed the thought so he could focus on what he was saying. It looked like something along the lines “focus my voice” and “tune out radio”. That’s what Simon attempted to do.

                  The first two trials were a complete fail, and Simon didn’t think vampires could get headaches but he was starting to get one. _Focus Simon_. He told himself. He breathed out slowly and did just that, focusing on Raphael’s voice. And as soon as he did he could hear Raphael’s voice crystal clear “When will you get it you stupid shit?” Simon frowned at that and got up fast feeling affronted.

                 “Hey!”, Simon said angry as Raphael smirked at him. “I heard that”.

                  “That was the point of this exercise”, Raphael said looking smug as he turned off the radio. Simon glared. _This fucking guy -_ he thought.

                   They spend the next hour practicing more hearing exercises and Simon actually started thinking he was getting quite good at it, even Raphael seemed kind of impressed, although Simon knew he’d _never_ admit it.

                    Now they were practicing a very difficult running exercise because it was “Primordial for a vampire to know how to control their speed in public”, Raphael’s words. Simon was about to give up. Feeling very frustrated. Who knew, not even turning into a freaking vampire made Simon good at sports. “Come on, you’re barely trying. One more time”, Raphael said sounding as annoyed as Simon felt.

                 “Okay”, Simon said through gritted teeth. He _had_ to get it right this time. He just had to. He focused and started to run without running too fast. He had to run until the end of the room, which was a very large room, with somewhat human speed. When he finished his run, he wasn’t actually sure he had done it right. “So… Did I do it?”, he asked Raphael who just looked at him for a while before nodding. Hint of a smile playing on his lips. Simon couldn’t help himself as he threw a fist in the air and started jumping up and down in excitement. When he turned to look at Raphael he looked very amused.

             “I think we’re done for today. It’s almost night. I have business to attend.”, Simon nodded. Raphael went to collect some stuff and Simon picked up his phone to check it. He got a text from Clary asking if he wanted to come by the institute. He knew she was just feeling guilty. And he did miss his friend. But… He didn’t know how this whole thing worked. Does he have to ask for permission? “I –uhm.” He said, making Raphael look at him, “Clary asked me if I could-“

               “Go”, Raphael said simply interrupting him. “Your clothes already are in your bedroom”, he added. Simon nodded.

                 “Hey, now that I’m a vampire will I get perfect vampire skin like yours?” Simon asked out of the blue, and Raphael looked like he was holding back a grin as he walked out of the room leaving Simon answerless. Damn that guy.

 

 ♠  ♠

           

              Later that night Simon was in Clary’s bed in her room at the institute, she was filling him in all the progress they had made, and then they jumped to more personal stuff, Clary was talking about how amazing she thinks Izzy is and how good Jace has been to her and how Alec is an asshole to her. Simon could understand that one since he was a victim of the boy’s words of disdain himself.

                “So… How are things in Hotel Dumort?”, Clary asked sounding unsure. “how are you handling everything?”, she added after a moment.

                “It’s weird, very weird. But it’s getting better”, that wasn’t exactly a lie. “Raphael’s been very helpful” he said after a few seconds. Clary nodded before Izzy stormed into the room making the both of them stare at her.

                “Sorry to interrupt,” she said looking apologetic, and turned to Clary “Clary I need your help. We need to do something to stop Alec’s wedding. I can’t let him ruin his life like that”, Simon looked at Clary, who nodded. Simon knew she would say yes to Izzy, by the way she talks about her, he can tell that she’s really fond of the other shadowhunter. And the look of gratitude in Izzy’s face told him that it was mutual.

                “I can help”, he said to break the silence. He was weirdly feeling like the third wheel in this situation. Both girls looked at him looking grateful.

                  They were in the main entrance now discussing what they should do. When they spotted Alec and Lydia in the distance, Izzy rolled her eyes as she watched the pair talking. “I wonder what they’re saying” she said annoyed. At that Simon focused on their conversation.

                “They are just talking about the wedding. But it sounds like they are closing a deal or something… Not very romantic”, Simon says with a snort. Both Clary and Izzy look at him impressed.

                  “When did you learn to do that?”, Clary asks frowning. Simon smiles proud of himself.

                  “Raphael taught me that”, he said and his smile grew somewhat fond. Clary looked at him with this weird look that he didn’t know what meant and Izzy just looked at him knowingly.  

                  After that they continued planning what to do, but Simon wasn’t really participating. The two girls were excitedly talking and he felt kind of left out. After a while they decide to grab something to eat before Simon had to return to the hotel. Simon doesn’t really eat, but it would be nice nonetheless, they talk while girls eat. It’s comfortable. Feels familiar.

                    Until he starts to feel thirsty. He can hear the pulse of blood in a guy’s neck sitting nearby. He tries his best to maintain his cool before he abruptly stands up, “I- I have to go”, he tells the girls and leaves fast without another word. He runs as fast as he can to get to Hotel Dumort. If his heart was still beating he’s sure it would be punching against his chest, as he ran he tried his best to ignore the scent of blood of the people passing by. He had to get there fast before the need to drink blood overwhelms him.

                      When he got to the hotel he almost knocked its wooden doors down as he stepped inside, in question of seconds Raphael is there looking at him, understanding in his face. Then he turns into a blur as he runs to get something, he comes back with three blood bags and Simon takes them with gratitude but a little bit of desperation. He drains the first bag in a few seconds and goes to the next one without pausing. When he gets to the third he’s less desperate, he takes his time as he drinks the offered blood. When he’s finished with the third bag he takes a moment, feeling relieved, his urge to kill no longer there. “Will it ever go away?”, he asks Raphael, “this desperation for blood?”, Simon finishes, searching for something in Raphael’s eyes. In response Raphael closes his eyes and shakes his head, Simon felt sick.

                       “It won’t go away, but it won’t be as overwhelming as it is now. The urge is stronger when you’re a newborn vampire. You’ll learn how to control it soon enough”, Simon nods, he can’t wait for that. “It’s almost morning, you should go to your room”

                        “Yeah okay.", he said feeling drained - "Goodnight.”. Raphael looks at him with a strange look. “Oh… Human habits, sorry.” Raphael nods and is out of the room before Simon can say another word.

                        Simon went to his room and was reading a book –thank god they have a very large library in the hotel– since he didn’t really sleep now. Vampires do recharge, that’s why they have these fancy ass coffins, but it’s not everyday like humans do, which is why Simon had to figure out what to do with his newfound extra time. Maybe he’ll take online courses to keep his brain working or something. Maybe he will ask Raphael what they do around here, but for now he’d settle with this book.

 

♠  ♠

 

                          It’s been a little more than a month since Simon had turned into a Vampire now. He’s been training with Raphael every day and they’ve made a lot of progress since that first time. What is weird though is that they haven’t made progress only in their training, but somewhere along the line their relationship had made a lot of progress too. Simon didn’t expect, not even in his wildest dreams, to call Raphael his friend, but that’s what they are now, that’s what it feels like. And it’s just so _right_. Simon doesn’t understand why, but he feels comfortable around Raphael.

                       Turns out they have a lot more in common than they thought. Simon sure as hell appreciated the other vampire’s sarcasm and dry humor. Raphael was fucking hilarious when he wanted to be, sometimes even unintentionally. And he was weirdly caring and protective of the other vampires, Simon wasn’t expecting that at all when he first moved in. He always expected vampires to be cold and calculative beings, much like robots made of flesh, that was the main reason he didn’t want to be one, he had always thought of them as just murderous monsters, but Raphael has been teaching him how much more than that they actually are. Everyone has a dark side to them, but everyone has light in them as well. And Simon now could see that, and Raphael’s light shone bright to Simon’s eyes, and Simon didn’t know what that meant just yet. All he knew was that he liked Raphael’s company and that he grew to trust him fully now. The way he always has Simon’s back and how now he has to try very hard to hide his fondness behind his annoyance when Simon asks stuff like _“am I allergic to garlic now?”_. All these new sides Simon is getting to know only makes him like the older vampire even more.

                       “You’re nothing like I first thought you were”, Simon blurts out suddenly. They were practicing some strength exercises with very heavy punch bags, Raphael was holding it for Simon when he looked up stare at Simon with a weird mix of confused and annoyed. “I mean, now that I really know you, you’re not the person I thought you were. I –I like it”, Simon said feeling apprehensive out of the sudden. Raphael seemed surprised to hear that but he just looked at the ground looking- looking _embarrassed._

“Just shut up and punch the bag, Simon“, Raphael said trying to hide a small smile.

                      After another few hours of training it was almost night. “The sun is about to set”, Raphael said. Simon sighed

                     “Yeah I know. You have business to attend and blah blah blah”, Simon was surprised of how disappointed he sounded and so was Raphael, but Raphael’s surprised look soon changed into an amused smirk.

                     “Actually, today I don’t. I wanted to show you something actually. Once the sun is set”, Simon jumped at that, feeling excited. He smiles brightly at Raphael.

                     “Really?” Simon asks probably sounding like a kid who found out they were going to Disneyland. Raphael just nodded trying way too hard to look annoyed by Simon’s excitement, but Simon could see right through him.

                     After half an hour that felt like an eternity Raphael gestured for Simon to follow him. They were walking up a very large set of stairs and Simon felt intrigued, the stairs led the to a metal door, “Where are w-“ Simon begun to ask but was stopped by Raphael’s shushing sound. Raphael opens the door to reveal a rooftop, a very large rooftop. He led Simon the way to this little hidden place. And when they got there Simon was about to ask what they were doing here when he looked up to see the sky filled with stars. Simon never saw the sky look this pretty from his house or the street. “Wow”, Simon breathed out. Raphael sat down and Simon followed suit.

                   “When I first moved here I came here when things got hard,” Raphael said. “it wasn’t easy for me either. I felt out of place. And when I came here and looked at the stars everything seemed fine.”, Simon was stunned, he didn’t know a lot about Raphael’s past. Raphael wasn’t the type of guy to share personal stuff, even though they’ve learned a lot about each other the past month, the had never gotten much deep. Simon knew that _this_ , this confession was huge, Raphael was trusting him a part of his past, Simon was stunned to say the least. Raphael sighed and looked up to the sky before he continued to speak, “when I saw the look on your face that first night you were here, I knew how you were feeling. Because I’ve been there. I wanted you to know that it does get better”, Raphael sounded so sincere, it was a new part of him, one that Simon had never seen. This was special.

                    “It did”, Simon said suddenly, the other vampire stared at him confused. “it did get better”, Simon clarified, “because of you”, he said almost as a whisper. Raphael looked at him, eyes soft for the first time, like a mask just fell from his face. He looked so _beautiful_ , Simon thought. Simon’s eyes darted to Raphael’s lips for a few seconds and Raphael mirrored the motion. The air between them filled with electricity. Simon never felt like this before. He doesn’t know who moved first, but next thing he knows they are kissing, and it’s soft and slow, it means something that Simon doesn’t know yet.

                When they part they look into each other eyes for a moment before looking up again, staring at the stars as if they haven’t kissed a second ago. They didn’t talk about it, just sat there together, star gazing. And it didn’t feel weird at all. Everything felt comfortable

♠  ♠

 

           It’s been a couple of weeks since Simon and Raphael shared a kiss in the rooftops of the hotel, but they didn’t mention it once. It wasn’t weird or uncomfortable though. The only thing that have changed a little after the kiss was the way they treated each other, Simon noticed. Raphael seemed more relaxed and would even smile more freely around Simon now, they’d share looks between training sessions and missions, and Simon somehow knew that those types of looks were just meant for him, and the thought made him feel warm inside. He wanted to talk about all of this with Raphael, but he also didn’t want to push it, so he decided to just let it happen, after all they were vampires and they had all the time in the world.

            One evening when Simon was training with Raphael, Clary stopped by to visit. “Hey Clary. Look what I can do now!”, Simon said enthusiastically as he jumped 5 feet high. Clary seemed very impressed, Simon smirked and looked towards Raphael who was smiling proudly at him.

             “I swear you behave so much like a puppy people would mistake you for a werewolf”, Raphael said and Simon had to laugh at that. _See? Raphael is hilarious_. Simon punched Raphael on the shoulder playfully.

               “Well, werewolves and I have something in common. We are both extremely hot”, Simon said with a cocky smile and a wink. And it was Raphael’s turn to laugh.

               “Well, that I can't argue with”, Raphael said returning the wink. “I’ll leave you two to do whatever it is you do together now. I have-“

               “Business to attend”, Simon finished for him mockingly and Raphael couldn’t help the smile on his lips and Simon smiled right back at him, and with that Raphael left the room. Only now Simon realized Clary was still there. Looking at him with a _very_ strange look on her face, “what?” Simon asked genuinely confused.

                “Well, I think _I_ should be the one asking _you_ that.”, Clary said looking… _Angry?_ “What was that all about?”, Simon glared at her. He thinks he knows what she’s implying and he doesn’t like the way she’s saying that. “Don’t tell me you two have a _thing_ now” Simon gaped at her.

                “I- I- We don’t have anything! Nothing happened yet. I mean there was a kiss but it didn’t really lead to anything”, Clary looked surprised and a little taken aback.

                 “You two _kissed_??”, She said angrily. Simon felt so confused about her reaction. “Simon, you can’t trust that guy”, Simon was about to protest but Clary cut him off “He probably has a goal here, Simon. It’s always like this with his kind”, Simon felt anger boiling inside of him, he had to put in practice all the exercises of control Raphael had taught him.

                   “ _His_ kind?”, Simon snapped, “you mean _my_ kind.”

               “Simon I didn’t mean it like that”, Clary said.

               “I think you should go”, Simon said with a sigh. He can’t be around Clary right now.

               “Simon-”, Clary started but Simon cut her off by showing his fangs.

                “Go!”, he yelled. Clary nodded and left without another word. Simon was angry but not only with Clary but with the idea that everything he thought he was building up with Raphael being a lie. That made Simon want to die one more time. It can’t be true, can it? Simon had to know he just had to.

♠  ♠

                

                   Simon decided to wait for Raphael’s return at the main entrance of Hotel Dumort. He’s been standing there for over two hours. He was pacing in circles, impatient.

                  “You don’t have to chase a imaginary tail just because I called you a puppy”, Simon turned around at the sound of Raphael’s voice. Raphael frowned at the distressful expression in Simon’s face “what happened?” he said and was only a feel inches away from Simon in a matter of seconds, searching for any supernatural wounds.

                 “I –Do you –Are you playing with me? Is this some sort of game to you?”, Simon blurted making Raphael take a couple of steps back, looking confused and hurt. “Clary said that –that you do this to people and I didn’t believe her but I have to know. What is it to you? This with us. I know something is going on with us. Or was it all in my head. Raphael, I need to know. Please”, understanding crossed Raphael’s face but he was silent. “Do you do this to everyone?” Simon said, sounding hurt himself. At that Raphael reacted.

                  “No,” he finally said, “this, between us, is not only in your head”, he said and paused before continuing, like he was gathering courage. “And no, I don’t do this with everyone. In fact, I don’t do this ever. I have to have a connection with someone in order to feel something,” he sighed “and as I got to know you, I felt this connection… With you”, Raphael finished and looked at his feet as if ashamed.

                Simon was processing the whole thing. Raphael has feelings for him too. He let it sink. Smile spreading across his face as he closed the distance between them, crashing their lips together, they kissed but it was mostly teeth because Simon couldn’t stop smiling, “Well, I’m very relieved to hear that”. Raphael smiled warmly at him

               “I can see that”, he said smugly and Simon punched him on the shoulder and as Raphael was about to protest, Simon shut him up with his lips.

 

♠  ♠

          A couple of weeks later passed. Simon and Raphael decided they were together but they didn’t label their relationship and they also decided to keep it a secret for a while. Simon thought it was for the best anyway.

         It was a quiet night and they were together on the couch watching a movie Simon had demanded Raphael to watch, when they got a call from Clary. A bunch of forsaken were attacking them and they needed their help.

         They both hurried to a park where the whole fight was going down. They quickly got into action, shredding the forsaken into pieces. When Simon was done with the monster he was taking care of, he stood next to Magnus watching as Raphael twisted two of the monsters at the same time, breaking their necks and still managing to look graceful while doing it, Simon cheered him from the distance “That’s my b–uh…”, Magnus shot him an amused look, “my… Raphael”, Raphael heard the whole thing and was smirking at Simon, but said smirk vanished quickly from the vampire’s face and replaced with a look of dread and worry, he started running towards Simon, who was deeply confused in return, and then suddenly everything went black as he hit the ground.

 

♠  ♠

 

           When Simon came to, he was lying in a bed and it looked like he was inside the institute. Raphael was beside him caressing the side of his face, when he noticed Simon had waken up. He smiled. Relief washing over his face. Simon smiled back, feeling warm inside but after a few seconds he frowned “what happened?”, he asked. Clary was the one to answer that though, Simon followed her voice, she was sitting on the other side of the bed, Jace was by her side.

            “A forsaken attacked you while you were distracted,” she turned her eyes to Raphael now, “if it wasn’t for Raphael you –you wouldn’t be talking to us right now”, she smiled gratefully at Raphael. Simon turned to look at Raphael in the eyes.

            “You saved me?”, Simon asked, pushing himself up so he could have a better look at the older vampire. Raphael snorted.

            “Don’t look so surprised,” Raphael said smiling, “I couldn’t let _my Simon_ die”, he said mockingly, using Simon’s own words. Simon laughed before wrapping his arms around Raphael, giving him a hug.

           “Asshole”, Simon said against Raphael’s neck. “Let’s go home” he added, and for the first time he was referring to the Hotel as his home, and he had to thank Raphael for that. He was the one who made it feel like home after all. Simon didn’t know what would happen between the two of them in the future, but he was sure of one thing: as long as they were together, everything would be alright. Besides, they have the whole eternity to figure it out.

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: stormpiloot.tumblr.com


End file.
